I Thought We Were
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: That dang piano, cutting off a Klaine kiss. Well, here's what would have happened had that piano not interupted. R&R!


**So, as devout Klaine fans, I'm sure you guys all hate that damn piano as much as I do. Well here's what would have happened if it didn't interupt. Oh, and this starts with the actual scene from "Original Song" (yes, I have it committed to memory - don't judge me), but only because I love it so freaking much.**

**I would also just like to say that I have never been kissed (yes, I'm seventeen and a senior in high school and I've never been kissed) so if anything doesn't seem realistic, let me know and I'll change it.**

**Oh, and we are going to pretend that the room they're in has a door on each end. You'll understand why.**

"What's that?" I looked up to see Blaine standing there.

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket," I replied, going back to my work.

"Well, finish up." I looked up again. "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell." Knowing Blaine, it was probably Rihanna or Maroon 5 or something else that was really popular. It wasn't really my thing, unless it was, like, Lady Gaga...

" 'Candles' by Hey Monday." Whoa, I was _not_ expecting that one. I was actually surprised he even knew who Hey Monday was. Most of the people I know had never heard of them.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more... emotional," he said as he sat down.

There was something on my mind that I just needed to ask. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He was probably going to say something about how well our voices went together (we had, after all, done duets before) or something like that, but I still needed to know.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." He moved closer and put his hand on top of mine. I swear to God, my heart stopped beating for a second. I had a feeling of where this was going, but I didn't want to screw anything up, so I just sat quietly. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week...that was the moment for me. About you." Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my... Every thought was wiped from my mind as Blaine got out of his seat and kissed me. _Kissed _me. Blaine Anderson - whom I'd been in love with forever - was actually _kissing_ me. I put my hand on the side of his face, hoping to hold us together like that forever.

Blaine pulled away much sooner than I would have liked him to. "We should... practice," he said, just a little breathless, as he sat back down. As much as I loved him, I wanted to throttle that gorgeous neck of his. He stopped kissing me (something, by the way, I've wanted him to do since the day that I met him) so we could sing a song? Was he serious?

So, to my own surprise, I said, "I thought we were." I had absolutely no idea where that came from - all I knew was that I wanted to keep kissing Blaine. Apparently, he had the same idea because he was once again rose out of his chair and attached his lips to mine for the second time.

This kiss was nothing like the first one. The first one was sweet and romantic - everything a first kiss should be. This one, though... this was was just...

Wow.

Suddenly I felt lightheaded and like I was going to fall over, so I tangled my fingers in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck, steadying myself as well as successfully anchoring his face to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I tentatively opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. (Okay, I have to say it. Blaine tasted _amazing. _Kind of sweet, like chocolate or something. Nothing at all like what Brittany had told me last year.)

When we came up for air a few minutes later, Blaine gasped, "Kurt... my legs kind of hurt." I looked down to notice he was sort of crouched in front of me and I started to laugh. I don't know what i found so funny about it, but I was in such a state of euphoria that I'm sure even a funeral would have made me smile.

"Guess we'll have to fix that, then," I said before proceeding to pull him down into my lap. I had no idea who this new Kurt Hummel was or where he had come from, but I hoped he stuck around. It was nice to be in control of the situation for once. "Better?" I asked, staring straight into his beautiful eyes, whose color I didn't even have a name for.

"Much," was his whispered reply. I put my hand on the back of his neck and guided his lips down to mine for the third time.

As we kissed, I thought about how I could do this forever. Just as the thought crossed my mind, Blaine leaned into me, which pushed me back into the chair. Apparently, that was too much for the old chair because before I knew what had happened, I was lying on my back, Blaine on top of me. The chair had tipped over.

"Oops," he laughed. Then he pressed his lips against my neck. "You're beautiful, Kurt," he murmured, the words searing my skin.

The door suddenly burst open, the sound a sonic boom in the otherwise silent space. "What happened?" Oh, great. It was David. "I heard a crash and... what the hell?"

I didn't have to look at David to know he was probably confused. I mean, I know I would be if I walked in on two people lying on the floor on a tipped-over chair. I looked at Blaine and, at exactly the same time (were we perfect together, or what?), we said, "We're practicing."

"Uh-huh," he said skeptically. "Well, I'll just leave you to your... practicing, then." He started to back out of the room and just before the door closed, I heard him yell, "Pay up, Wes!" I rolled my eyes. Only those two would make a bet on something like this (well... maybe Finn and Puck would, too). I wondered how much my happiness had won David.

"You know," Blaine said, starting to get up, "we really should practice. The _song_," he emphasized.

I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Nah," I replied, pulling him back down.

I didn't care the the Warblers' chances at Regionals depended on me. I didn't care that in another part of the school, Wes was handing over the money he'd lost in the bet he and David had made about me. I didn't care that I would have to explain myself to my dad when I came home late (oh, God, I hoped he didn't try to have another "talk" with me). All I cared about was the boy on top of me who - only moments before - had called me beautiful, something no one had ever called me before.

My Blaine.

**So how was that? I know Kurt was totally OOC, but love changes a person (or so I'm told - I've never actually been in love). I just hope he didn't seem _too _"out there". Also, who else loved the bit with David? I know I smiled when I was writing it. Anyways...**

**Review!**


End file.
